Drabble City
by numbuhweirdo
Summary: Drabbles, minifics, and oneshots of HaruxRin, KurenoxUo, KyouxTohru, MachixYuki, and a few others...
1. RinxHaru

Title: Drabble City

Multiple pairings, mostly romance… some angst, some general-ness, some randomness…

Notes: Drabble City IS what is SEEMS. Many HaruxRin, KurenoxUo, KyouxTohru, and MachixYuki drabbles, small fics, and random pieces that don't exactly go side by side with the manga… but it's manga-centric. Beware of spoilers… some 'drabbles' might not even seem like drabbles… but then, consider them as one-shots! Hehe! Anything else, I'll make a story out of… yes…

Drabble One: HaruxRin Drabble

Notes: AUish; pretend that Takaya-sensei just came out with Volume 12, and this takes place right after it… because this would be wrecked if I added in spoilers… I have now read evey chapter up to chapter 115, –but it was in Chinese, and I don't know Chinese…- and I realize my wrong assumptions and mistakes… so now I'll start from scratch!

* * *

Rin silently walked towards the woods by Shigure-nii's home. She had always come to this one spot, deep in the woods, and played there.

During her early teen years, this was where she would just sit and think senseless things…

She hadn't come here since she had broken up with… well, HIM… she mentally cursed, then sighed. Haru had always come with her here, when they were still small… sitting on this one particular tree stump… just basking in the other's company, Rin happy that someone understood him, Haru happy that someone didn't yell at him for turning Black every once in a a while... or, call him a stupid, dumb ox...

"Why... why, why... why can't I forget about you... you'll never be able to love me, never, never, never... it's not... possible... even if you did, I love you... too much...!" Rin admitted it quietly to herself. She gasped, realizing that there was no way out of this...

Rin choked, tears burning, finding a way out of her eyes.

"Oh, by the Gods, who am I kidding? I love him... I'll never be able to forget about him... I'm just fooling myself. But I'm not worth anything! I'm... not... worthy..."

"I love him way too much... it's overpowering... neither of us will be able to stand it... too... much… love… why…?"

In tears, she buried herself in her long raven tresses, sobbing quietly

"Even if Akito didn't hurt one or both of us… he'd come to hate me… he'd leave me, like my parents did... I can't let that happen… for then, I'll have nothing to live for…"

"Haru… Gods, Haru, I miss, you I want you, I need you…"

"Ack…" her body shuddered, tears glistening on her cheeks, remembering all the times they had had.

"No… I can't let myself think about you anymore… one day, I'll just end up hurting both of us…"

"Rin…"

She looked up, startled out of her mourning, and saw the one boy who she couldn't turn away from any longer…

"Did you hear…?" she panicked and quickly attempted to hide her tears from him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd only just found her…"

"I heard every last thing that came out of your mouth."

Rin started crying even harder.

"NO! No… everything I worked so hard on covering up… no, all down the drain…!"

He parted her tresses, and looked her in the eyes.

"You are everything to me, Rin. I felt like I was going to die without you around. … I need you back. Please."

He touched her cheek. Her lips… he kissed her, pouring in everything he had lost with her not being around.

Normally, she would have slapped him. She couldn't bring herself to this time, though… if he heard all of that, then why hide it anymore… there wasn't any reason, because she wouldn't be able to distance herself from him any longer… they'd deal with Akito, somehow…

"I'm protecting you this time, love." Haru pulled her into a fierce hug, lips still locked.

She kissed him back.

* * *

What can I say? I've become a complete sucker for romance… ahaha! The simplist little things make me cry when I think abou this couple… ahaha! You must think I'm so strange… I always was a romantic, but wow…! Next drabble: A KurenoxUo drabble… then KyouxTohru, then MachixYuki, then any pairings you guys suggest, then the cycle repeats… eheh… I do straight pairings only…

Will be checking over errors the next few days...


	2. KurenoxArisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...

Drabble Two: KurenoxArisa

Set right after Tohru gives Kureno gets Arisa's contact information from Tohru...

* * *

Arisa gasped as Tohru came into her apartment, telling her the news of the day.WHAT did Tohru just tell her... what did this mean?

"NO WAY! Kureno's NOT a Sohma!"

Tohru smiled slightly. "He is... I know now, that your Kureno is Sohma Kureno. I met him at the main Sohma house."

Arisa looked amazed, shocked, and a bit upset that Kureno didn't tell her his last name.

'Oh goodness... I've fallen in love with a Sohma...' she thought, bracing herself on a wall.

Tohru left silently, her eyes filling with tears. She knew Arisa would want to be alone for a while. 'May Kureno call you... I shall pray each night... may good fall upon you both...'

One week later...

* * *

Kureno was fiddling with his thumbs nervously. He couldn't do this... he couldn't... he had always served only Akito... never done anything for himself... ever... how could he do this?

His stomach churned at the thought of seeing Arisa again...

He gulped, and dialed her number.

Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Uotani residence?" a female voice sounded over the phone.

Kureno breathed in and out. This was it... what he'd been waiting for, playing over and over in his head... he risked everything for this call; he couldn't turn back now...

"This is Kureno..."

* * *

Yes... well, this'll be continued in the next Kureno and Arisa drabble...

Next drabble: KyouxTohru... then YukixMachi, ect...


	3. KyouxTohru

Drabble Three: KyouxTohru

Disclaimer: Nope... Furuba is not, and will never be, mine...

Notes: Awkwardness is cute, in my opinion... hehehe...

* * *

Kyou groaned, stumbling to the fridge for the container of milk.

"UHH!" The light in the fridge blinded him. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before groping for the milk...

"Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru beamed at him, sending thousands of butterflies to his stomache.

"Ngg..." Kyo's reply was. The only reason he had gotten up was because he smelt fish, all the way from his room...

"I made fish and rice for breakfast!" she grinned.

"Hmmph."

She knew how grateful he really was...

Tohru sat down, setting two plates down.

"Where's that damn Rat and the Dog?" he asked, gulping down milk so she wouldn't see the big smile that was plastered on his face, after taking a bite of the heavenly meat.

"Shigure's been... well, dragged out my his editor, because he didn't finish his book in time..." Tohru frowned, worried.

"Ah... and Yuki went to the Student Council office, to finish up some work."

"Does that Rat know it's Saturday morning?"

Tohru bit her lip, not wanting to say the wrong thing, resulting in silence for a couple of minutes.

Silence...

Silence...

AWKWARD silence...

Tohru tried to catch his eye, but everytime she tried, he turned away.

Another minute of that...

"I'M SO SORRY! WHAT DID I DO?" Tohru covered her face is shame. Was he so angry with her that he couldn't even stand to look at her?

"What... wait... GAH!" he grumbled, not understanding.

"I must have done something that you don't like! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Ugh..." Kyou moaned, hands fisting his hair in frustration. Where did she come up with this crud...?

"Tohru, I'm not mad at you, what gave you such a stupid idea...?"

He gruffly patted her on the head, causing both of them to color.

Kyou wondered how much longer he could stand keeping it from Tohru...

Tohru vaguely thought the same...

* * *

'Kay... next drabble is YukixMachi... then, I'm going to try a KyouxArisa! ... ... ...I just want to try it; I think they might be cute together, if I didn't love Kyou with Tohru and Arisa with Kureno so much... xD 


	4. KyouxArisa

Drabble Four: ArisaxKyou

... YukixMachi will be next, because I need to think about what I'll write… more about that below, because I'll just go on with the drabble...

* * *

'Arisa…' Kyo thought, sighing. What was his deal? He couldn't stop thinking about her…

She was so like him, yet so unlike…

She was so simple, yet so beautiful...

She was so headstrong, yet she had a softer personality that he had seen only a few times… he would treasure those times forever in his heart...

She was so straightforward, yet he knew she was hiding certain things...

She was so easy to yell at, yet so easy to love…

* * *

'Kyou…' Arisa tried to push her thoughts away from him, but she was unsuccessful…she gave intothe lovesick thoughts that were slowly consuming her...

He was so fun to tease, getting mad in the cute way he does…

He was so plain, yet so handsome…

He was so original, with his bright orange hair, and of course the rage to match... Arisa chuckled, marveling about how alike they were...

He was so hotheaded, yet so caring when he /wanted/ to be…

He was such a pain, yet such an easy person to love...

* * *

... I don't like this drabble, I really don't, but I've spent 15 minutes staring at it and I guess I'll keep it how it is...

Anyways, I did say YukixMachi would be the next pairing, but because I was trying so hard on keeping Machi out of character in the YukixMachi drabble, I messed it up... so look for that soon, if youlike this pairing...I know I do... hehe...

So that'll be the next drabble... then, who knows what I'll do... maybe a HatorixMayuko? I'm going to basically have a pattern, of the four pairings mentioned in the summary, and odds and ends like this one at random...

...I don't know how many drabble-thingys I'll end up with, but because I love to write them so much, and they're so easy for me to write, probably I'll make a lot, but then maybe group some of them together... I'll decide when the time comes... but for now, just tell me any pairing-s- you'd like me to try...


	5. YukixMachi

Drabble Five-- YukixMachi

Notes: Hehe... I didn't know how to begin, and I don't like it...

* * *

"Good morning." Machi said to Yuki, as he walked into the student council room, still more or less alseep.

"Mmph." :yawn: "Good morning." :stretch:

"Where is everyone?"

"Apparently, Kakeru ate some absurdly sugary American cereal called 'Cocoa Puffs,' and he got extremely hyper, and Kimi is ALWAYS naturally hyper, and they decided to chase Nao around the building, annoying him."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I really think that we're the only sane ones in the Council."

Machi smiled slightly.

Yuki rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Hey, Machi, you are using my leaf for another book? I'm so happy..."

Yuki got a quick yet still sure glance at the red maple bookmark, marking her place in her manga.

"I'm only using it because it would be a waste to not put a use to it." Machi started to get defensive.

"Whatever you say, Machi... it's okay to like red..."

He collapsed in a chair.

Blushing furiously, she left the room, trying to calm down. Because little did he know what liking, or loving, red really meant...

* * *

Notes: Alright, I'll try to do the suggested pairings in one of my reviews... :D I like this pairing... it's intriguing... next pairing: I TOTALLY forgot about HiroxKisa! Then, I'll stick in each requested pairing in between one of the four original pairings... plus Hiro and Kisa... totally forgot about that cute couple... 0.o; 


	6. HiroxKisa

Drabble Six: HiroxKisa

Ah… I haven't updated in a bit…

* * *

"Hiro, where are we?" 

"I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"…"

"It'll be okay, Kisa. Don't worry so much."

"…"

"Well, at least you aren't lost with Haru… he'd lead you to India, for all we know…"

"But… umm, you have to cross the ocean to get to India…"

"Exactly."

"Hiro?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm glad I'm lost with you, and not anyone else."

Hiro could not respond…

* * *

UWAH! I love this pairing:smiles: 


	7. KurenoxArisa Two

DrabbleSeven

KurenoxArisa

I just read over Volume 13, and after the Momiji and Momo scene reduced me to watery eyes, I read the scene where Tohru gives out Uo's contact info, and I literally started crying... so, RinxHaru'll be after...

* * *

'You never know... what tomorrow brings...' 

She was right, the girl called Honda Tohru. You never know what tomorrow brings. You could have a day fully planned out, but have a death of your best friend wreck all of the important plans you had.

So, I think this over while I cradle the phone between my shoulder and my neck, as I absently twiddle with the extremely worn contact paper. I knew her number by heart... I stop thinking altogether as a female voice... THAT female voice... answers...

* * *

"Hello?" I ask in my casual tone. 

'_This is Kureno..._'

I stop breathing. Kureno... I had tried to lock away that memorable meeting... but I really couldn't I thought of it each day, dreaming about what I would do if I ever saw him again.

Kick him, call him a few choice words, then hug and kiss him with all I've got.

I always seem to wake up with a damp pillow...

"Asshole. You never came back." I shakily choke into the phone.

"Arisa, I..."

"Dammit. I can't believe I fell... in love with you..."

I start crying into the phone... I can barely here his words...

"You... I... it isn't safe for me to say it over the phone, but I... I do, too. Arisa..."

I cry even harder into the phone.

"Listen... there is something you should know."

I breathe into the phone, letting him know to continue, as I find my voice is incapable of doing anything but sobbing.

"I... I have barely any free time. Tohru Honda, she... she gave me your phone number... and the places where you now work...you can thank her... I've had this sheet for over two months. This little sheet, that was full of her hope and faith and determination that would someday draw two people together... I've had it for over two months. I finally got the courage to call, and... I'm glad I did."

"Me too." I manage to choke out, and I wait for his reply.

"Umm... this sounds weird, but... I'll see you at 11:00 in the morning tomorrow, for your work shift... as I know where you work... and when..." he admitted quietly.

"Idiot."

He knew not to take me seriously...

That is our departure, as I hang up the phone with a shaking hand.

Kureno. That's his name. Sohma Kureno. Tohru was right... I have to thank her... after a good night's sleep, so I don't look tired for my work shift...

As I happily lay in my bed, I now can safely say I believe in love at first sight.

* * *

Grrr... making me cry, again... 


	8. RinxHaru Two

Drabble Eight

RinxHaru Two

SPOILERS! For up the Chapter **107 **in the manga.

Disclaimer: Manga and characters not mine…

A/N: Correct any plot mistakes. I'm still a bit unsure about how chappies 103-107 went along... and tell me how many spelling errors you can find, aha!

"Rin."

"Haru."

Haru took a seat on a chair in the kitchen; watching Rin stiffen, then relax.

Ever since Rin had gone to stay at Kazuma's house, it was not uncommon to see Haru spend a very large portion of his free time there.

He wasn't sure when Rin would completely open up to him, if she ever did. For now, he just had to enjoy her company, which was not that bad of a thing, not bad at all, for what their relationship had been like the months prior to the present… and pray she wouldn't push him away again.

'But then, I've been very selfish.' He mused. 'I never /could/ get enough of her, and we both knew the risk... the risk of a Jyuunishi being in love. I wanted her, needed her so much… how could I have been sure that it was not suffocating her? Yet where do we stand... what does she /think/ of me? It was easier when I doubted how she felt for me... when I thought the painful words she spoke to me were true. Now that I'm not sure anymore... it just makes things even more awkward...'

* * *

Rin mentally sighed. Ever since she had come to live at Kazuma's, Haru seemed to be with her every second. Not that this was a bad thing… she just didn't want to break down and tell him everything all at once. That would be exceedingly painful. But she knew, one day, in the very, very near future, she'd have to tell him… everything. Whether or not she would've liked to, she'd have to. 

'How selfish of me.' She reprimanded herself. 'Well, I was selfish from the start. I needed him so badly… though there was much risk, for the both of us. I have always wanted him, needed him, and loved him. Loved him so very much, that I couldn't be sure that it would choke him one day… what does he think of me? Does he see through me, right through me? Or are all of my barriers still intact?

'What am I supposed to say, supposed to do, supposed to act around him? I just wish... that I could start it all over, change what I did, to hurt him, hurt me, hurt us. It just caused us, as one, more pain. But, a part of me tells me I'd do it again... hide behind my shield of harsh words, and hurt him, myself, and us again. It doesn't help, having these thoughts, but... there's something between us not resolved, and it's uncomfortable, not knowing the other's thoughts on all of this...'

Unaware of the other's thoughts, they absently stared at each other, unsure of where their thoughts would take them in the future…


End file.
